onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bara Bara no Mi
The Bara Bara no Mi, also called the Bara Bara Fruit, is Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to be immune to slashing attacks and to be able to split their body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however they wish, mostly by levitating them away from the user's main body. Barabara is a Japanese term for splitting something up. It is also the sound in Japanese manga for something hitting and slitting a board. The Devil Fruit is called the Chop Chop Fruit in the Viz Manga and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. It was eaten accidentally by Buggy. It's power was first demonstrated but not clearly explained when Buggy lifted up and choked one of his crew. Apperance The Bara Bara no Mi resembles a large orange raspberry or pineapple.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The fruit before consumption is seen. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Buggy, is that the user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced up pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. As part of the Devil Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. When splitting they can become vulnerable if their opponent manages to grab their floating limbs. This is seen when Nami tied up all of Buggy the Clown's limbs leaving him with just his head, hands and feet. In all cases of Buggy using the fruit, some part of him remained grounded, that is it acted as normal, whether it was just his feet walking on the ground as normal or his lower half staying still in one place. As proven by Luffy, this leaves a large disadvantage for Buggy himself, as those parts can become a target for others to attack. The user can only control his separated pieces at certain amount of distance. According to Oda in a SBS, there is a cutoff point to how far the user can use his separated parts. If a part goes any further from the cutoff point, the user loses all control of that part. This distance is 200 Bara Bara diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground. This situation was best seen during Buggy's mini adventure when he was separated a great distance from the rest of his body. Despite being able to float above ground, the user however cannot use his ability to traverse across the oceans.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.7 Chapter 58, Fan question: Only the upper half of Buggy's body can fly around (I mean, float). So then he should be able to go on the Grand Line with only his top half. So why doesn't he go? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 105, Fan question: How far can Buggy separate himself? Usage Originally, Buggy intended to use the fruit in order to fund his search for an undersea treasure. However since accidentally eating the fruit, Buggy has since used the fruit's bestowed powers to help him obtain as much treasure as he can. Buggy notably uses the fruit's powers to fight. During the aftermath of his defeat at Luffy's hands, Buggy was forced to travel around East Blue in a chibi-like form of sorts consisting of only his head, hands, and feet. The rest of his body remained motionless until he found it again. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 71 Cover Story: Buggy's Adventure Vol.24 and Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kumate tribe. The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: *'Bara Bara Hou(Split Split Cannon):' Buggy holds a dagger in each hand and then shoots his hands at the enemy. This is was first seen being used against Zoro after he learned of Buggy's powers.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 11, Buggy uses Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. This is called Chop-Chop Harpoon in the 4kids dub. *'Chi Wo Hou Bara Bara Hou(Ground Runner Split Split Cannon):' A variation of Buggy's Bara Bara no Cannon wherein Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs. This was first seen being used against Zoro in an attempt to aid Cabaji's attack. Before it could reach it's target however, it was stopped by Luffy when he stomped on Buggy's hand.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 17, Buggy uses the Ground Runner version of Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. This is called Low Flying Chop-Chop Cannon in the Viz Manga, FUNimation dub, and 4Kids dub. *'Bara Bara Senbei (バラバラせんべい, ''Split Split Rice Cracker):' Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear on them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half spinning towards an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy.''One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 18, Buggy uses several Devil Fruit based techniques to battle Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Buzzsaw in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, and called Chop-Chop Rice Cracker in the FUNimation dub. *'Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasshutsu (バラバラ緊急脱出, ''Split Split Emergency Escape):' When there's an incoming attack aimed at his head Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. This was first seen being used to escape from one of Luffy's attacks. This is called '''Chop-Chop Quick Escape' in the FUNimation and 4Kids dubs and Chop-Chop Quick Dodge in the Viz Manga. *'Bara Bara Hou Kirihanashi (バラバラ砲切り離し, ''Split Split Cannon - Detach):' A variant of the Bara Bara no Cannon where Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack. This was first seen being used to battle against Luffy. This is called '''Chop-Chop Harpoon-Separate' in the Viz Manga and the 4Kids dub. *'Bara Bara Festival (バラバラフェスティバル, ''Split Split Festival):' Buggy separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around, hitting his enemy with an intense velocity of pain not to mention making him difficult to hit. However his feet remain on the ground during this move, this is his most powerful technique. This was first seen being used to attack Nami for stealing his loot.''One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 20, Buggy separates into several small pieces to attack Nami. This is called Chop-Chop Festival in the Viz Manga, FUNimation dub and 4Kids dub. *'Bara Bara Car (バラバラカー, ''Split Split Car):' Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car for quick getaways. Buggy seems to be able to go about as fast as Alvida's '''Sube Sube Spur'. A plushie was made of Buggy in this form. This was first seen being used to chase after Luffy in Lougetown.One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 100, Buggy changes into a Bara Bara Car to chase after Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Car in the Viz Manga and Chop-Chop Buggy in the 4Kids dub. *'Bara Bara Hadeni Gataida (Split Split Flashy Reassemble):' A technique that is basically just a "flashier" attempt at recalling all his body parts. Buggy starts to chant "Bara Bara" endlessly while performing this move. The way that Buggy reassembles himself in this technique resembles the lengthy mecha combining sequences commonly found in Super Sentai series. This was first seen in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story, where it was apparently used to escape from the Kumate Tribe.One Piece Anime - Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kumate tribe with several unique techniques. *'Bara Bara Punch (Split Split Punch):' Buggy detaches his fist and punches the opponent. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. *'Bara Bara Kick (Split Split Kick):' Buggy detaches his lower half and simply kicks at the opponents. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. *'Bara Bara Carnival (Split Split Carnval):' Buggy detaches his upper half and clasps both hands together, then slams them down onto the opponent's neck. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. Trivia * A fan asked Oda if Buggy can also split his private parts down below. Oda responded that he can.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 103, Fan question: Can Buggy also split his private parts down below? *According to Oda in response to a fan, if Buggy bled while being split apart, he would be too scary looking with all the blood gushing out everywhere.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 179, Fan question: Doesn't Buggy bleed when he splits his body up? *Oda has claimed if he could eat any Devil Fruit, it would be the Bara Bara. References External Links *Raspberry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Amputation - Wikipedia article about amputation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia